I know that it is sick
by Hliz
Summary: A story from JJ's POV. Probably will be two chapters but... It includes JJ being caught by the one and only Emily Prentiss; but, what was she caught doing... Also I own none of criminal minds BOOOOO!
1. Chapter 1

I know that it is sick; I know she is straight but I just cannot help it.

I can smell her perfect sent as she sways in front of me, speaking of the brutal things that people can do to each other. I have to twirl my chair and turn my back upon her as my thoughts of bringing her over the abyss controls me, or making her scream profanities as her orgasmic body crumbles at my touch.

I just close my eyes and listen to the tone of her voice instead of the monstrous words of killers and their victims. I must look like an idiot or as if I had fallen ill but I have to go through this ritual. Closing my eyes, deep breathing and clenching my thighs all to relieve myself of the thoughts of a sexual nature directed towards my fellow worker Emily Prentiss. I know for a fact that I had looked odd due to the short yet stern look I received from Hotch as I finally reopened my eyes.

As Emily finished her speech, I knew that this time I would not be able to wait until the end of the shift to live out my many fantasies alone in privacy under my sheets as she had leaned over to collect her things during her last few words. Everyone else had also began to collect the various array of papers drawn out in front of them so none had noticed Emily's breasts lingering on-top of my shoulder as she leaned over the desk. As we are friends, I suppose there would be nothing for anyone to notice, but it is different to me. The weight of her large breasts sent me into a frenzied trance and it hit me what I had to do.

Instead of tidying and heading to the jet with the rest, I almost ran to the bathroom.

As Emily, Garcia and I are the only three women in the department, it would be empty. I lean over the sink an begin to splash the cool running water over my face in an attempt to cool the burning passion that is bursting through my veins, however this proved unsuccessful. As I dry my face I have taken one final chance to convince myself out of what I was about to do, but I could think of no way to survive for the day.

My clit already felt like how my ex-boyfriend had described 'blue balls'. It was throbbing with the need for pressure enough to find its release. I had never known myself to feel this much desire for another, and with this thought I dread to think that this intense sexual love does not just limit to the longing to fuck her brains out but to make love and share with her for eternity.

I back up into the first cubicle and shut the door, my hand lingering on the cool steel bolt as I fasten it shut wondering if this is acceptable. Even though I know it is not I continue...

I undo my trousers, linger my hands over the silk of my underwear, and focus my thoughts on the beauty that is Emily Prentiss. With a sigh, I lean back against the door with the full knowledge that I will have to be quiet just in case anyone comes in. As my fingers explore they are encased with the wetness from beneath my folds. I smear my juices over my fingers and start to rub my clit. Sliding, stroking and feeling my hardened nub, circling with my soft fingertips imagining it was Emily there not my own hand.

I need her face licking me now as my legs are wide open longing for her touch between them. Nevertheless, she is not there.

My body begins to tremble and I sit down onto the toilet and imagine that I am grinding upon her face whilst grinding on my hand and using the other to manipulate my breasts like the dirty slut that I am. I want her tongue to plunge into my hole whilst her nose brushes over my clit so she can taste deep into my core. I enter myself for the first time and cannot help the moan that escapes my jaw.

Then I hear the main door swing open. I begin to blush. I have to get a hold of myself soon otherwise my prolonged stay in the cubical would seem strange.

Boots click against the floor and finally stop outside my door. Whoever the mystery guest is they have just stopped to rest upon the other side of the door.

"JJ..." then silence. However, I know that smooth voice. I know that it belongs to the character of my fantasies, Emily Prentiss. "Jenifer fucking Jareau, I know what you are doing in there."

My heart stops, show can she possibly know, she has only just entered the bathroom... apparently I have been thinking for too long and she speaks again, a little more confidence in her voice now.

"You cannot tell me that you ran to the toilet just because you needed the loo, I know that you are waiting behind this door desperate for me to sweep your fingers aside and drive my own into you, swiping my tongue against your clit fucking you deep, hard and fast..."

**What will happen next... Will JJ take Emily up on the offer when it could risk their friendship. Or will the compromising position JJ is in have pushed them over the line already?**


	2. Chapter 2

"I...I..." I stuttered unable to understand each and every feeling that is flowing through my mind... Should I go for it?

Obviously, there is only one answer. Who could resist Emily Prentiss? Her charm. Her charisma. Her body. Nevertheless, this is sex with a fellow worker at work! What if she is pulling my leg... No, that is not something that someone as well brought up as Emily would do.

I finally got up surprised that Emily had been quiet for so long. As I did so I removed my fingers from my throbbing core, braced myself and with the raising of my trousers to gain some self-respect left the cubical shirt open and still flushed.

"Emily I..." She is leaning against the sinks as if this was an everyday occurrence. She looked so confident and began to swagger over to embrace me. As her smell engulfs me, she leans in.

This is the most passionate and soulful kiss I have experience. There is a longing in my heart; this is what my soul has craved since I first laid eyes on her all those moons ago.

"So where were you?" Emily asked with a wink, "I would love to watch."

A deep red blush slapped across my face. I did not expect this. Did she want to be with me, or just humiliate me? She thinks she is in control. Although that may be true... It is time to prove her wrong.

This time I kissed her. I ripped her buttons on her shirt wide open and backed her into the sink. No matter what, I am going to for-fill my fantasies. I think Emily has realized my passion. When I say realized, it is more that he has begun to not only help me in the removal her own clothing, but mine as well.

The next part was a blur.

Soon enough we were into the cubical one of my feet resting on the toilet my hands in the air desperately to find some friction to keep myself standing as Emily probed my clit, slowly kissing down my body. After a little while of frustration, she has finally reached my inner thighs. It is too much, I need her too much.

"Fuck Emily! Just fuck me already!"

"Cumming comes to those who wait." Just as I thought she was going to kill me out of sexual frustration she removed the lonesome finger from my clit and probed my core with three.

"Fuck! Yes Em, right there! God!" As I climb higher and higher towards my orgasm, I get so close. I hear murmurs of controlling encouragement from Emily. Things like

"JJ you're so wet, I can feel you for me and only me, don't cum yet!" The last one seems pretty difficult considering our current situation. But her mouth has engulfed my clit so I know I will be over soon.

"Emily! I am going to cum! I am so close, please Em harder," I scream as she continues to lap at my wetness that is flowing freely. As I yell out in orgasm, I tumble and join her on the floor. Just before she kisses me to stifle my screams of pleasure, I hear her moan out a mix of telling me to be quiet and egging me on.

But the thought that we could be caught in such a compromising position by our oh so vanilla co-workers makes me even wetter. Semi exhibitionism gets me off and as I come down from my high to return the favour, I know that Emily does also!


End file.
